The Key to Survival is Love
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: Lydia would do anything for her friends, especially Jackson. It always led back to Jackson. Lydia finally feels like part of the group but at what cost? First Teen Wolf Story


It was the constant thoughts, which plagued my over caffeinated brain, in the bewitching hours of darkness. _There are only two options, we both know that. _

I rolled over in bed, kicked off my Egyptian cotton confines, and stared at the illuminated numbers projected on the ceiling, refusing to acknowledge the angel swathed in inky blackness.

"You can't ignore me forever, Lydia" Elijah calmly stated as he made his way over to the edge of the bed.

"The garrison gave me an assignment, and I can't disobey my orders for much longer. As it is I am dimming every second. I know you can tell I use to be awash with a glowing radiant light. I have given you as much time as I can allow. Come" Elijah commanded as he reached for my hand that was clenched at my side.

"You haven't given me anytime at all!" I yelled finally looking over at the guardian angel that had sealed my fate, ironically by answering my prayers. Ashamed that I had given into the illusion at my bedside, I turned facing the closeted oak doors. _Damn if I let him see me cry. _I burrowed deeper into the mattress, trying to find some niche that would swallow me whole, and into sweet oblivion.

"I can give that to you if that's what you want, sweet oblivion, I mean" Elijah soothed as he stood statuesque and menacing.

"Will you stop reading my mind already, how many times have I told you its creepy and an invasion of privacy." I reprimanded the child-like innocence of the warrior of Light.

"I am sorry Lydia, it is not my intention to invade your thoughts, however that is what happens when a warrior of the Light comes in close contact with a Halfling such as yourself. You wield tremendous power, power that has only just now begun to take shape. You are a rare antiquity. There has never been one before you in all the ages."

The illuminated numbers slowly ticked by as I thought back on what had started this chain reaction from occurring, there had to be a source; something that linked a regular high school teenager, from California to the ranks of Nephilim.

_You've always known, deep down that you were different. That you never truly fit in anywhere, no matter how hard you tried to conform to society. I just gave you a label to address it as._

The angel didn't seem to get the concept of boundaries or personal space, it seems since once again his voice filtered through my mind, drawing up images of events that could never be fully explained away.

The constant highs and lows of depression that my therapist had written off as pubescent's need for attention. The insane bouts of jealously that would plague me every time Jackson even looked at another girl, let alone a girl as beautiful as Alison. The dreams that never truly felt like dreams, more like premonitions or paths to travel down.

It made sense in a way, our little group of misfits. We are like the land of Misfit Toys.

Scott and Derek with the Werewolf gene

Alison and her family history of being Hunters

Stiles with his goofy smile, and boyish charms- had to amount to something, who knew that it would just turn out to be

Then there was Jackson, Jackson who was the most outcast of them all, who had no one to cling to during the harsh difficult stages of his transformation.

Except that wasn't really true was it, he would always have her.

_Always and Forever _

She would do anything for her friends, for Jackson especially. She would face her fears and insecurities and choose the option that would benefit him the most.

When he gave her that house key all those many moons ago, she had played it off like the popular persona she had crafted around her, and yet, somehow with that little honest moment between them, he had unknowingly saved them all. He had saved her.

"Nephilim" She breathed the word out, in a puff of cold realism. No escaping now, not even if she tried.

"What would I have to do?" she asked the angel, turning over to face him head on.

"To save them, from the impending war about to be unleashed on all of hell's creatures, including your friends you my dear, would have to simply give up your wings. Ascend to the Heaven's and give up your grace." Elijah said astutely

"So I would have to die? As in never to return, like ever?"

"Well yes, one swathed in light cannot associate with such creatures of Darkness.

"But Jackson- and Alison, and"

"Yes, yes I know all your little friends, they will find out what happened in time. I promise but come we must meet with the garrison as quickly as possible." He said once again reaching for my hand.

"I-"I paused letting the weight of my decision wash over me, one more time.

"I will go with you, if you can give me just till the end of the day. So I can say a proper goodbye. Please just give me till five tonight." I amended as I sat up in bed and glanced at the clock.

"Let me have one last day of 'normal'" I pleaded, begged Elijah.

"Very well than, one last day of normal, my Halfling. I shall not interfere anymore; see you at five this evening." With that Elijah vanished, leaving as quickly as he had come.

My decision had been made, and with it I saved the one man I had ever truly loved, Jackson.


End file.
